Makyedoniya
Makyedoniya-wa Deikàu dè pleisneim en keyi may refer to: Pleises Yurop Istsouŧ (Balkan bundou) * Makyedoniya (rijion): Històrikol dè rijionol pleisneim à Yurop nambu dè Balkan bundou. Jigùm-wa divaiden bai Makyedoniya Rīpùblik, Hellas en Bùlgaria. ** Norŧ Makyedoniya Rīpùblik: Jigùm dè inlènd kontri à Balkan bundou, osou nouen as "F.Y.R.O.M.". *** Socialist Republic of Macedonia (1946–1991), a federal unit of Yugoslavia and predecessor to the current Republic of Macedonia *** Vardar Makyedoniya, a geographical region that mostly overlaps the Republic of Macedonia ** Hellasik Makyedoniya：Hellas Rīpùblik dè 北部 en 西北部 dè rijionol pleisneim, subdivaiden intu 3-gè administrative distrikts: ***色雷斯和东马其顿/East Macedonia and Thrace (Western part only) ***Sencrol Makyedoniya ***West Makyedoniya ** Blagoevgrad Province, unofficially called Pirin Macedonia, a region of Bulgaria (For an overview of these terms, see Macedonia (terminology), explanation of the application of the name and the naming dispute between Greece and the Republic of Macedonia.) Antikwiti * Makyedoniya Empàir or Makyedon: Änçiènt empàir orijineited from Makyedoniya äria rulen bai the Argead dynasty * Macedon (satrapy), a province of the Achaemenid Empire * Macedonia (Roman province), a province of the Roman Empire * Diocese of Macedonia, a late Roman diocese, part of the Praetorian prefecture of Illyricum * Macedonia (theme), a province of the Byzantine Empire * Upper Macedonia, the regions incorporated in the kingdom of Macedon in the early 4th century BC United States * Macedon (town), New York ** Macedon (village), New York * Macedonia, Alabama * Macedonia, Georgia * Macedonia, Illinois * Macedonia, Indiana * Macedonia, Iowa * Macedonia, Ohio Other * Macedon, Victoria, Australia * Macedônia, São Paulo, Brazil * Macedonia, Timiş, Romania * Mount Macedon, Victoria, Australia, a.k.a. Upper Macedon Miscellaneous (alphabetically ordered) * Bulgarian background: ** ''Makedoniya'' (newspaper), published in Bulgaria * Ethnic Macedonian background: ** Denes nad Makedonija, national anthem of the Republic of Macedonia ** FK Makedonija 1970 Berlin, football club from Berlin, Germany, founded by Ethnic Macedonian immigrants ** FK Makedonija Gjorče Petrov, football club from Skopje ** Football Federation of Macedonia, governing body of football in the Republic of Macedonia ** List of Macedonian Patriotic Songs ** Macedonia Square, the main city square of Skopje ** Macedonian Blood Wedding, Macedonian (Yugoslav) film from 1967 ** Macedonian Radio Television, TV network ** Makedonska Kamenica, a town and municipality in the Republic of Macedonia ** Makedonski Brod, a town in the Republic of Macedonia ** Makedonsko Sonce (newspaper) ** Makpetrol, leading oil company from the Republic of Macedonia ** MAT Macedonian Airlines, national flag carrier airline of the Republic of Macedonia ** Nova Makedonija, newspaper published in the Republic of Macedonia ** United Macedonian Diaspora, international Macedonian organization * Greek background: ** Famous Macedonia, regional anthem of the Greek region of Macedonia ** Macedonia Airport, Thessaloniki, Macedonia, Greece ** Macedonia TV, Greek television network ** Makedonia (dance), a Greek dance ** Makedonia (newspaper), published in Thessaloniki ** Macedonian cuisine (Greek) ** Macedonian Press Agency ** Makedonikos BC, basketball club ** University of Macedonia, Thessaloniki ** University of Western Macedonia, located in Kozani and Florina * None: ** Macedonia (food), a fruit salad or vegetable dish ** USS Macedonian, the name of two United States Navy ships